Unsolved Mysteries
by CookieCrumbleMilkSplash0331
Summary: Naruto's the new kid in class, and Sasuke notices him in a....special way. Written 4 SyaoranDazzleChic1 for a competition, and co-written w/ Master of the Toys. sasunaru highschool ficlet read&review -has splashes of humor in it-


A/N: Hello everybody

A/N: Hello everybody! This is a story dedicated to SyaoranDazzleChic1 for answering two questions about my profile correctly! Okay, so basically, this is a romance/humor/drama story, and it is my first drama/rated M story, so give me a break please. (Oh, and help with m-rated stuff would be greatly appreciated ) Oh, and CookieCrumbleMilkSplash0331 is co-writing this story with me, so give her some credit too, kay? This is also her first time writing yaoi, so…

The reason that SyaoranDazzleChic1 request for a story has been answered is because she joined a little, eh, competition that I has decided to do. Basically, I want to know if my readers have read my profile, and if they have, they could message me and tell me that. I then send them two questions about my profile, and if they can answer them correctly, I will write any type of **Naruto **fanfiction they want (yes, even -shudders- sasusaku -barfs in random corner-). They just have to tell me their answers, and if they are right (about them both); I ask them for what type of story they want. But, it must be a Naruto story. And, if they wanted me to write any other kind of story (like Harry Potter, or something...), they just have to tell me in their first message, and I'd give them harder questions. I will put a lot of effort into these stories, so SOMEONE PLEASE JUST TELL ME YOU'VE READ MY PROFILE (only if you have, don't if you're lying…)!

Now, on with the story!

Oh, wait, the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Masashi Kishimoto does.

OoOoOo

Bright and early in the morning, Uzumaki Naruto's alarm clock rang. A tan hand reached out and searched blindly for the ringing alarm clock that was forcing the tan hand's owner to wake up. Once the tan hand found the nuisance, the once-ringing alarm clock became a pile of junk- nice, silent junk on the floor. You see, Naruto was not much of a morning person. In fact, mornings were Naruto's deadliest enemies. So, of course, Naruto tried as hard as he could to sleep through them. There was only one problem. School.

Normally, Naruto would just sleep in and miss the first half of school (no one missed him, anyways), but today he couldn't. Today was Naruto's first day at his new high school, Konoha Academy (1). How he had gotten in remained a mystery to Naruto. He had gotten kicked out of his last school half way through the year. Normally, schools didn't take in new students half way through the school year, especially a new student who had just flunked out of his previous school.

Naruto yawned as he got out of bed, grimacing as the suns rays hit his sleepy eyes. Yawning again, he clumsily made his way to his bathroom, the only one in his small apartment.

Sighing, Naruto turned on the shower and began his daily routine. Soon, he was ready for school and he headed out the door.

OoOoOo

Naruto looked up at the ginormous building in front of him. Well…it wasn't all that big. It only seemed big to him because it was his first day and he was nervous. As Naruto looked around he saw a very odd looking man. He had big bushy eyebrows, the ugly green uniform was on him, and he was racing towards Naruto at an alarming speed. Naruto's eyes widened and he did the only sensible thing he could think of. Run.

Naruto ran as fast as he could; ignore the cries of "WAIT! I simply want to greet you and your YOULTHFULLNESS!" that the strange green clad boy was emitting.

As he ran away, he bumped into a scary-looking student, identifiably by the school emblem on his shirt. The boy had onyx colored eyes, spiky black hair that looked like a duck's ass, pure white skin, and, if looks could kill, a glare that could send him to prison for mass murder. Naruto gulped, luckily never have been glared at like that before. But, even though the stoic boy said nothing, the pink haired girl, who's body was pressed up against his arm so tightly not even surgery could remove her, made up for the boy's silence. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The girl asked, screeching in a shrill girly voice that almost killed Naruto's eardrums.

"R-running away from that creepily youthful person" stuttered Naruto. The girl did not look the least bit happy with his answer, if the next thing she said was any indication.

"Grimy little vermin like you don't deserve to be in Sasuke-kun's presence, least of all in this school. What did you do to get in? Cheat of the nerd sitting next to you on the day of the acceptance exam?" The girl's voice was sickly sweet and taunting, and it made Naruto sick. He stuttered because the girl was right. Well, at least half-way. He would never cheat, but he sure as hell didn't know how he got into such a prestigious school as Konoha Academy. He definitely wasn't a cheater, but he wasn't all that smart, either.

"Oi! SAKURA! Pipe down! Not all of us have a hearing disability, and I doubt that any of us want one! Besides, you're hurting Akamaru's ears with your banshee-like screeching!" a boy with spiky brown hair and two triangle-like tattoos on each cheek said, walking up from behind the girl, who was, apparently, named Sakura.

"Eww! Who the fuck gives a crap about you and you're fucking dog, Inuzuka" Sakura said, still clinging to 'Sasuke-kun's' arm.

"That's enough, Sakura." The boy Sakura was clinging to said. 'He speaks!' Naruto thought fleetingly. "I don't want you fraternizing with this bunch of crap" Naruto didn't like this Sasuke person already. His eyes flared dangerously.

"Who are you calling crap?" Naruto said as he punched Sasuke hard in the eye. Sasuke flinched, and subconsciously lifted a hand to his eye.

"That hurt pipsqueak!"

Naruto's right eye twitched.

"Who are you calling so short that they can't see above your knee? WHO?? You- YOU TEME!" It was a good thing that Lee had shown up in time to restrain the blonde before he did anymore damage to the teme.

"I didn't say that, dobe" Sasuke said, glaring.

And so began Naruto's first day at Konoha Academy.

OoOoOo

A/N: Aaaaaaaannnddd……done! We've finally finished the intro for SyaronDazzleChic1's story! Tell us (Me and cookie) what you think about it!

Cookie:uhh…… thanks for reading...and enjoy?

Me: …sigh


End file.
